Depending on the photoreceptor surface finish needed, a substrate may be subjected to a surface finishing treatment such as lathing to produce a rough surface or a smoother mirror-like surface or honing which involves spraying a mixture of a liquid and abrasive particles against the substrate surface to produce the desired surface characteristics. Presently, these surface finishing treatments are performed with an aqueous type cutting fluid. Residues of this fluid, along with other debris, often reside on the interior and exterior of the substrate. Then, the substrates are cleaned with an aqueous cleaning process prior to coating. Recent studies have shown that the aqueous cleaning process experiences limitations with exceedingly dirty incoming substrates. Also, there is data that indicates that the detergent presently used in the aqueous cleaning process is corrosive and may form micelles. Other documented setbacks of the aqueous cleaning process involve significant instrumentation downtime and a suspected cause of dermatitis. Finally, the nature of the aqueous cleaning process does not allow for direct process control; the only controllable parameters are detergent conductivity, temperature, and ultrasonic settings. Thus, the present invention addresses the above described problems of the aqueous cleaning process by providing one or more of the following benefits: stronger cleaning power, faster cycle time, direct control, mechanical reliability, and use of stable, safe, and environmentally benign chemicals.
Conventional surface treatment methods are disclosed in Maruta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,993; Yu-Zhong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,546; and Childs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,090.